As is well known, a design property is sought for the shape of an article itself as regards jewelries such as eye-glass frames, watches and accessories as well as portable telephones, and besides the colors and patterns on the surface of the article and a feel of its material are important elements that constitute a design.
A conventional known example of the ways for decorating the article is subjecting the entire surface of a base material of an article to a metal-plating uniformly (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Prior Art Literature
Patent Literature
                Patent Literature 1: Registered Utility Model No. 3,112,015 (pages 3 to 4 and FIGS. 1 to 4).        